melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Wish
”I Wish“ is a deluxe track on “PSYCHO” Lyrics Running scared in the corner, I don’t know what to do and And it gets quiet at night, cause the parents don’t allow noise But here I am, living out my life.. still with the memories of the past But here I am, with a child I wish would never grow old To you, everything can stay so wonderful I could never give you immortality Maybe hoping will do the trick Oh, sometimes I wish I could their life Why can’t I have a better life, I thought Oh, sometimes I wish I could have all the luxury I wish, you would never meet the mean people in the world I’ll never let them near you, but I know it can’t stay this way forever No one will ever take a razor to your skin Sometimes I wish I could keep this up until the end Sometimes I wish I could’ve had their life when I was younger My brother was getting yelled at in the other room Grandparents getting old, wanted to keep them with me everyday Looking back, I don’t know what I was wishing for But now here I am playing with you in the playroom I don’t know why I’m still holding on so tight to something I hated so much I didn’t forget all the times I wanted to leave behind But now here I am with you, watching TV, at 12am Oh, sometimes I wish I could their life Why can’t I have a better life, I thought Oh, sometimes I wish I could have all the luxury I wish, you would never meet the mean people in the world I had to learn all the terrors of life when I was older than everyone else And it was horrible, I don’t know what I should do with you Everyday I wish the troubles of life would go away Everyday I wish I would never leave you I can’t throw away the thought of having you face life alone Please stay safe, even when I’m not here You’re gonna be alright, don’t worry I’m here All I needed from the start was a better mother I started to realize that people I loved was in the family picture too Oh, sometimes I wish I could their life Why can’t I have a better life, I thought Oh, sometimes I wish I could have all the luxury I wish, you would never meet the mean people in the world I’ll never let them near you, but I know it can’t stay this way forever No one will ever take a razor to your skin Sometimes I wish I could keep this up until the end Sometimes I wish I could’ve had their life when I was younger Here I am scared with nothing to do once you’re an adult It’s now time for you to go to college, how fast the years went by It’s so much more painful that I had expected And I can’t stop thinking about you and the child photos I wished upon a star that you would stay childish I wished upon a star that you would never age But I know that’s just impossible But I never wanted you to leave me when you grow older Why can’t I have a better life, I thought Oh, sometimes I wish I could have all the luxury I wish, you would never meet the mean people in the world I’ll never let them near you, but I know it can’t stay this way forever No one will ever take a razor to your skin Sometimes I wish I could keep this up until the end Sometimes I wish I could’ve had their life when I was younger Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs